Aikatsu Superhero's!
by Berrylicious Dream
Summary: When Yume get accepted into Four Star Academy, the best school for training heroes, it seems like a dream come true! The two meet several friends along the way, and make rivals too! However, being a hero isn't all fun and games as they discover: you need to be serious too! Join Yume, Laura, Mahiru, Ako and Koharu on their journey to becoming the number one heroes!


A small ombre-haired girl ran across the park, her phone in one hand, and her best friend's, Koharu Nanakura, wrist in the other. Her eyes sparkled, knowing that they were getting closer and closer to-

"Yume-chan, you know it's not safe for us to go near the battles!" Koharu yelled, trying to get her friend to stop. Yume hesitated. You see, in this world, everyone has a power known as an "Aikatsu" power, but they must unlock it first. Only the people who get accepted into school's dedicated to magic can use it, and the top school is Four Star Academy, S4's school. S4 is the top super-heroine group in all of Japan, and, despite their age, are respected by heroes across all of the world!

Yume turned to face Koharu and said, "I know, but isn't it more fun to live life on the edge, rather than the middle?" She continued sprinting, which caused Koharu to scream in surprise. They bent down and hid in a conveniently placed bush, and watched with amazement.

"We are the stars." Hime, the leader of S4, said.

"The Four Stars that light up the Aikatsu world."

"Tirelessly serving as shining beacons in the sky."

"The radiance of S4 is..."

"Eternal!" The four girls shouted in unison, and Hime smiled.

"Time to finish off these criminals!" Hime jumped into the air while pulling out a wand with a yellow star on the end of it. "Magical Trick! Trap these guys in bars!" As soon as she said this, iron bars rose from the ground, trapping the five thieves. Yume gleamed as she saw S4 take them to the police.

"I admit, it was worth the risk! S4 are so...are so..." Koharu began, trying to find the right words.

"Amazing!? Cool?! So completely and utterly awesome?!" Yume shouted a bit too loud, which caused S4 to turn around and see them. "I-I-I-"

"W-What she was trying to say was we so sorry for disturbing you!" Koharu bowed, and nudged her shocked friend to do the same.

"You girls both know that it's dangerous to go towards battles." Tsubasa stepped forward, talking to them. "There's only one thing to do..."

"Let us go home and forget this situation ever happened?" Yume said, silently crossing her fingers for luck.

"It's punishment time!" The two girls screamed, before stopping, realising that they had no clue what that was. Tsubasa saw their expressions before doing a slightly evil laugh to herself.

* * *

"Ugh, now I'm really tired." Yume said, wiping her forehead. She and Koharu had to clean up the entire area that S4 battled with the criminals, and it was very messy! Bricks and pieces of iron bars were everywhere, and the two friends spent the rest of the day clearing up.

"Okay, next up is..." Tsubasa began.

"What?! There's MORE?!" Yume asked, shocked and scared to know the answer. Koharu gasped louder than Yume. You see, Yume was in the Volleyball team, so her stamina was great. On the other hand, Koharu was in the least active club, the art club, since she was never an athletic person.

"It's Reward time!" Tsubasa handed them both pink envelopes, and inspected them.

"Is it going to blow up?" Yume asked, and both Koharu and Tsubasa face-palmed.

"Open it to find out for yourselves!" Tsubasa smiled, and Yume and Koharu did as they were told. Inside the envelope was a letter, a letter about transferring to the one and only Four Star Academy!

"Is this a dream? It must be a dream. Meeting S4, and then this happening, there is no way that this is real!" Tears streamed down Yume's face, but they weren't sad tears: they were tears of happiness.

"B-B-But why us?" Koharu exclaimed. "Don't you have to apply before being accepted?" Yume began to step away nervously, trying to get away before it was too late.

"Well, Yume-chan wrote us such a nice letter, and then sent two application forms with it, one was her own and the other one was yours!" Hime said, and Koharu spun around to face Yume.

"Y-Yume-chan! W-W-Why didn't you tell me about this? My parents are going to kill me!" The purple-haired girl began panicking, pacing frantically around.

"They won't, Koharu-chan! You know how supportive of you they are! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, I didn't think that we would actually get accepted!" Yume said. Hime walked up to the two girls.

"What do you say? Are you girls ready to start your Aikatsu?"

* * *

 **This is meant to be short, since it is the prologue. If you like it, then leave a review! Until next time, let's all Aikatsu! :3**


End file.
